Blood Out
Blood Out is the ninth episode in season nine of . Synopsis When Detective Lovato’s cover is inadvertently blown, the CSI's investigate the Latin street gang she infiltrated when undercover. Plot While taking the bus to work, Detective Jamie Lovato recognizes a woman named Carmen from her time working undercover with the Trinitario street gang. When two men get into an argument, resulting in one of the men being stabbed, Lovato jumps forward and identifies herself as a police officer to take care of the situation. Carmen sneaks away in the chaos, leaving Lovato to wonder if the chance encounter has put anyone else in danger. Benny Madera, who was middle-management in the gang, is found dead in a warehouse, hanging by his hands with his body severed at the waist by a chainsaw. He was tortured by electrocution before being cut in half while he was still alive. Carmen was in a low-level position in the gang, and she must have tried to advance in the gang by letting the others know about Lovato’s identity as a cop—which made Benny a target since he was close to her while she was working undercover. Mac and Jo speak with DEA Agent Hicks, Lovato’s liaison while undercover, and he reveals that there’s going to be a grand jury case that will bring down a bunch of the gang members in just a few days’ time. Hicks brings in a confidential informant named Raymond Cruz, who says a guy named Hector, aka “Toasty”, is bragging about killing Benny. A unique type of green paint from the electrical burns on Benny’s chest, transferred over from the jumper cables used to electrocute him, leads back to a 1972 Buick belonging to Toasty. They locate the car, which the killer set on fire; fortunately, it’s an older vehicle with few plastic components, so the fire spread slowly and didn’t completely destroy the evidence. There is a chainsaw, car battery and jumper cables in the trunk. Toasty insists that he loaned the car to Carmen a few days ago to run some errands, and she never brought it back. Danny analyzes a lump of melted plastic from the trunk, which used to be a poncho. The killer wore it while sawing Benny in half, and it was wrapped around a pair of gloves and a rag the killer used to wipe Benny’s blood off his face. The poncho protected the DNA on the rag, leading the team to Raymond, Hicks’ informant. Raymond killed Benny because he thought the man sold him out when he was arrested, before he was forced to become a confidential informant. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Sela Ward as Jo Danville *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Messer *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Robert Joy as Dr. Sid Hammerback Guest Cast *Natalie Martinez as Jamie Lovato *David Fumero as Benny Madera *Bill Smitrovich as Robert Hicks *Juan Gabriel Pareja as Raymond Cruz *Sy Franco as Carmen Vega *Jorge-Luis Pallo as Hector “Toasty” Méndez *Orson Chaplin as Street Thug *Link Baker as Construction Worker *Alastair Bayardo as Sleazy Man *Julie McKinnon as A/V Lab Tech *Mariano Mendoza as Large Dominican Guard *Gregory Gordon as Drug Addict *Charles Moss as Bar Patron See Also